Tai
by maestro jedi
Summary: bueno el titulo es confuso pero espeor que les guste XD es un futuro alternativo de este chico sean menevolentes conmigo


¿No sabes desde cuando estado esperando este momento?

No mientas.

Quien esta mintiendo si es la verdad deseaba esto con toda la fuerza de mi ser cada momento legos de ti cada momento que no podía acariciar tu pelo o verte a los ojos era como si me arrancaran el corazón.

¿Entonces por que nunca me lo dijisteis antes?

Por que fui un cobarde y un idiota ara revelarte lo que en verdad sentía ocultando mis sentimientos hacia ti tras una mascara de indiferencia y soberbia más o menos creíble.

Entonces todos esos momentos de soberbia o indiferencia eran.

Si eran solo para evitar que te dieras cuanta cuanto te amaba.

¿Pero por que nunca me dijisteis nada?

Por que vi como estabas enamorado de otro chico y supe que no tenía oportunidad contigo.

Acaso te sentías intimidado por el o.O.

Claro que si tan solo verte como lo mirabas como hablabas de el era suficiente para hacer que me pusiera verde de celos.

En serio estabas celoso de mis sentimientos hacia el.

Si pero lo que mas me dolió fue cuando me dijisteis esa terrible noticia que ya eran novios por algunos momentos todavía tuve la fe de que tu y el nunca llegaran hacer nada pero cuando me dijisteis eso me di cuanta que tu amor me estaba siendo negado para siempre por eso decidí irme legos muy legos para evitar verlos juntos y que mi corazón sufriera otro ataque mas no podría soportar lo.

Entonces fue por eso que te en listaste en la legión extranjera francesa sin decírselo a nadie.

Si era la única opción a mi alcance para alegarme lo mas posible de ti y de tu vida no quería verlos a los dos demostrándose su amor no me importaba a donde fuera lo único quería era huir.

Flash back

**Cartel**

**El tío fransua te necesita enlístate en la legión extranjera Ahora.**

Si que desea.

Soy un enamorado que a perdido todas las esperanzas de que la chica de sus sueños le de una oportunidad para amarlo.

Esta bien firma el contrato en la cláusula 2 debajo de la de traidor y arriba de la de gay de closet entendido.

Si.

Fin del flash back

Pero por que te fuiste sin despedirte de nadie.

No era necesario despedirme por que jamás creí volver a este país si regrese es por que mis superiores me asignaron a una misión diplomática.

Así que solo regresaste por eso y nada más.

Si pero mira mi sorpresa llegando a el aeropuerto a quien es la primera persona que me encuentro si no a ti por que el destino juega conmigo como si no tuviera mejores cosas que hacer.

No lo se tal ves solo fue una coincidencia.

Ya no creo en las coincidencias y en el destino en la legión solo ay una regla lo que aprendes de mantendrá vivo pero cuando te vi supe que no importaba los 6 años que pase legos de casa mis sentimientos por ti no habían cambiado ni siquiera un poco y creo que e madurado para decirte lo que siento yo te amo.

Diciendo eso la tomo suavemente con la intención de plantarle un leve beso un la boca a lo cual ella se negó sutilmente para darle una respuesta ante esa acción.

¿Por que ahora? ¿Por que no ase 2 años?

¿Por que lo dices?

Por que yo continué mi vida después de muchas relaciones infructuosas decidí dejar un tiempo este asunto del amor asta que volví a encontrarlo claro esta que al principio tome mis precauciones no estaba interesada en volver a sufrir no nunca mas volvería a pasar por algo parecido pero poco a poco descubrí de nuevo la felicidad a su lado y llevo felizmente casada un año y medio además estoy esperando el fruto de nuestro amor en estos momento estoy viviendo lo mejor de mi vida.

La cara de tai demostró un asombro con una combinación de desolación pero todavía tuvo el valor para proponer algo a un con un poco de esperanza que eso funcionara.

Regresa conmigo a Francia podremos vivir en Lyón donde esta guarnecido mi destacamento por el bebe no te preocupes seré como un padre para el are lo que me pidas pero por favor no me niegues tu amor.

Tai que no comprendes no siento nada por ti lo tuyo es una ilusión una llama de un amor que nunca debió existir así que adiós.

Diciendo eso se alego de ay dejando a un desolado tai al borde de la locura pero el entrenamiento no lo abandono el sabia que esta experiencia le enseñaría una de las lecciones mas importantes de su vida ahora estaba claro que en este mundo no existiría nunca una chica para el así que era mejor olvidarse del amor y enfocar toda su energía en desempeñar a el pie de la letra su función dentro de la legión.

**5 meses después**.

Paresia otro día tranquilo en casa después de trabajar lo único que me importaba era descansara viendo la televisión pero en uno de los cambios me detuve en una noticia que llamo mi atención.

Noticia de ultimo momento la situación en Mauritania cada día empeora la guerra religiosa empieza a convertirse un una llamarada que pronto se saldrá de control en una noticia paralela el presidente de Francia Louis Nassau digo que mandara una fuerza de choque compuesta por 5 destacamentos de elite de la legión para ayudar a salvaguardar a los habitantes franceses y a un gobierno amigo de un ataque a su soberanía nacional la fuerza de choque estará dirigida por el general de 22 años taichi kamiya la elección del general no es por un justo de el presidente a un dado su edad es uno de los general con mas experiencia de lucha en este tipo de guerra, la misión del general no será nada sencilla dado que peleara con la guerrilla dirigida por el mullah ali sal-yusuf que controla principalmente la zona sur del país a excepción de algunas ciudades que todavía se mantiene leales a el gobierno del presidente obama.

El mullah que se a auto proclama descendiente de la dinastía omeya y por lo tanto descendiente del profeta mahoma a lanzado una serie de discursos donde se insita a la población a pelear contra esta nueva cruzada por parte de los francos para controlar sus tierras violar a sus mujeres e hijas y matara a sus hijos y deshonrar a su dios en una noticia conectaba hoy se trasmitió un mensaje de uno de los generales mas cercándonos a el mullah el imán Ismael que fungiría como segundo a el mando de la guerrilla.

Imán: que la furia de Ala caiga sobre esta nueva oleada de francos que atacan a nuestro pueblo por ordenes de un hijo del diablo que manda aquel que es bastardo de una puta de oriente hermanos míos estamos en la visperaza de una nueva guerra de libertad venzamos a los cruzados y destruyamos a su gobierno títere y que ala nos recompense con el paraíso a los que muramos defendiendo el Islam la fe verdadera.

Un vocero de la legión expreso que la ayuda militar prestada por parte de Francia a Mauritania estaba dirigida por un llamado de ayuda del presidente obama a una nación aliada y no como se plantean algunos para controlar los ricos yacimientos de hidrocarburos que se creen están situados debajo del suelo al sur de la citada nación.

En ese momento la fuerza por alguna razón me abandono sentí como mis piernas se debilitaran sentía como me empezó a faltar el aire después de eso no recuerdo nada cuando logre abrir los ojos estaba en mi cama mi esposo se encontraba a mi lado con una mirada de alegría indescriptible después me entere que cuando llego a la casa se horrorizo a el encontrarme tirada en medio de la sala sin sentido por eso me dio los primeros auxilios asta que noto que mi ritmo cardiaco regresaba a su normalidad después me subió a nuestra alcoba y permaneció cuidando mi sueño asta que despertara lo que no lograba comprender es por que me desmaye al saber que tu vida estaba en peligro por que sentía como si una parte de mi muriera no sabia que pensar solo recordarlo me hacia volver acelerar el corazón cosa que ponía en peligro a el bebe después de eso no recuerdo mucho de los días siguientes solo imágenes sonidos aislados tan solo recuerdo mi revisión tenia miedo que mi desmayo hubiera afectado a el bebe bendito sea dios que nada malo le paso trate por todo los medios no volver a pensar en eso hice cuanto estuvo a mi alcance para olvidarlo .

**4 meses después**

Faltaban pocos días para el parto por disposición medica ya me encontraba en un cuarto de hospital siendo monitoreada como es de costumbre para evitar alguna complicación de ultimo momento en eso me encontraba leyendo un libro mi esposo había bajado a el comedor por unas fresas con crema cuantas ganas tenia de comer una fresas con crema mi compañera estaba viendo la televisión uno de esos productos que venden para perder peso me causaba gracia que siempre que salía uno ella paresia a verlo probado a pero el destino no tiene nada mejor que hacer en esos momentos le cambio a las noticias gusto cuando pasaban una que me sacaría de mi buen estado de animo.

En otra noticia los refugiados mauritanos por fin pueden regresar a sus regiones de procedencia gracias a la rendición del último bastión de la guerrilla del mullah ali por parte de las tropas del presidente obama pero esta noticia es opacada por una mas terrible la muerte del general kamiya en un ataque terrorista el general estaba supervisando el desalojo de los últimos refugiados de el ultimo de los 6 campos de refugiados que quedaban en el momento del ataque no se encontraba escoltado por ningún soldado francés o mauritano dado que el mismo había dado la orden que se usaran para proteger a los refugiados en el regreso a sus comunidades el general que se gano el respeto de no solo los soldados de ambos mandos por su valor y su energía si no también de la población civil y autoridades religiosas por su forma tan admirable de comportarse incluso dando un trato humanitario a los guerrilleros capturados dejando que las autoridades internacionales se encargaran de sus cuidados y alimentación el general que también se le recuerda por a ver logrado la rendición de un grupo de fanáticos encerrados en una mezquita sin a ver realizado un solo disparo solo con el dialogo y además sin causarle daños a la citada mequita que data del siglo 15 y es una de las primeras mezquitas de las cual se tiene noticias en Mauritania y por lo tanto un tesoro de la arquitectura de la dinastía omeya los clérigos de la localidad manifestaron en ese momento su asombro por la calidez de su forma de hablar y su extenso conocimiento de la ley islámica por lo cual lo honraron con el sacrificio de un buey y el regalo de una espada curva solo reservada para los mas destacados estudiantes de la ley según el coran.

Su muerte ocurrió según su chofer que sobrevivió a la explosión solo de milagro el pasado martes cuando realizaba la primera ronda en busca de refugiados que se hubieran separado de el grupo principal de evacuación cuando se toparon con un chico de mas o menos 16 años que paresia estar lastimado inmediatamente el general se bajo de su vehículo para socorrer a el joven el cual cuando el general lo alcanzo detono un artefacto casero que acabo con la vida de los dos y dejo desecho a el vehículo y malherido a el chofer el cual recupero el conocimiento unas cuantas horas después cuando logro reincorporarse su prioridad fue encontrar a el general al que encontró 200 metros legos del el lugar original de la explosión tal parece que la fuerza lo aventó para esos momentos todavía estaba con vida a un que sin la parte inferior del cuerpo logrando todavía preguntar por la vida del chico que atento contra su vida para pocos minutos depuse morir en los brazos de su chofer que inmediatamente trato de pedir ayuda la cual encontró en un camión que llamo a el cuartel general por radio la noticia de la muerte del general se extendió como una llamarada de pólvora por la región para cuando el helicóptero enviado a recoger el cuerpo del comandante este ya era velado en medio de un mar de gente donde por igual se mezclaban civiles como exguerrilleros para expresar sus respetos a el difundo, el cuerpo del general fue llevado con mucha solemnidad a el cuartel general a donde fue velado mientras que seguía llegando gente a el lugar, el presidente obama a declarado 3 días de luto nacional a el igual que el presidente francés el cual esta realizando los preparativos para el traslado de el cuerpo el cual se encuentra en estos momentos en la capital de Mauritania recibiendo honores de héroe el vaticano dio una misa en su honor auspiciada por el papa que en su discurso digo que el general era un ejemplo para imitar dado que antes de derramar sangre siempre usaba el dialogo y la razón además que respeto a la vida de cual quiere ser humano y sus creencias.

El presidente francés digo que la familia del ahora desaparecido general recibirá todas sus pertenencias además de las condecoraciones y una medalla póstuma por su valor demostrado además de la renta que el general recibía que equivalen a 6.000 euros.

Después de eso no pude mas mi corazón se altero llegando asta el limite mi presión subió y volví a perder el conocimiento lo único que pude ver fue a una enfermera corriendo a auxiliarme cuando recupere el sentido estaba en una cama de hospital mi marido estaba ay dormido a mi lado paresia que seguía preocupado por mi de pronto se me vino a la mente mi bebe estaría bien trate de sentir mi estomago pero no podía estaba demasiado cansada para logra hacerlo en esos momentos mi marido despertó paresia estar feliz después de eso todo paso deprisa medico que por temor a mi vida y a la del bebe me había realizado una cesaría de emergencia pero que al final todo había salido bien y no hubo complicaciones mientras seguíamos platicando una enfermera entro trayendo a nuestro hijo entre sus brazos mi esposo no paraba de saltar y gritar de alegría al fin nuestro amor había dado frutos cuando pude sostener a nuestro hijo vi en su mirada algo que me recordó a tai por un instante en esos momentos fue cuando supe cual seria su nombre.

Amor como le piensas poner.

Ya tengo un nombre para el.

Y cual es amor.

**TAICHI**

**FIN**

Bueno espero que les guste este fanfics que escribí un día en el trabajo cuando no tenía nada que hacer XD bueno como se darán cuenta nunca menciono el nombre de la chica así que esta abierto a libres interpretaciones así que cuídense y que la fuerza nos acompañe


End file.
